Sacrifice To Escape
by triggerspec
Summary: There are no such things as angels, or miracles, but yet, when a father does this to a daughter, how can one believe there is no heaven when they live in hell? A short tale about escaping. T for Violence/Abuse
1. PtI

**Anime: Bleach**  
><strong>Pairing: OC X Ulquiorra<strong>  
><strong>Summary: There are no such things as<strong> **angels, or miracles, but yet, when a father does this to a daughter, how can one believe there is no heaven when they live in hell? A short tale about escaping.**  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: The girl<strong>  
><strong>Music: On My Own: Broken Iris<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite. I do not own the lyrics written, the credit goes to the music writers and band who play them.<br>_Italics_ are the lyrics the girl sings.  
>AN: This is not necessarily a pairing story, but it could be classes as one. It's only 3 short parts, but I think it's a very tragic and yet cute story. It's slightly AU but I think I kept Ulquiorra in character in this out of character possibility. I hope to hear what you think!**

* * *

><p>The night was silent, as if all life had been stripped away from this small town Ulquiorra stood above. The lights of windows twinkled similar to the stars above. The Espada strolled across the sky as if a invisible pathway lead him through the town. The feeling of people with spiritual power shocked the stoic man, it seems this place was a sort of breeding ground for those with powers, as weak as they were.<p>

His ears were sensitive to the sound, the soft melody of a piano disrupted the cold silence. Subconsciously he drifted toward the sound, letting the music become louder and more enjoyable. He ascended down to a rooftop that was just adjacent to the window where the music came from.

Inside of the bared window he could see a girl sitting in front of the piano. Her delicate hands danced across the keys, making sounds that ran together in a soft tune. Her light brown hair draped over her face in waves. Ulquiorra moved closer, standing on the dust covered railing of the balcony outside the window.

It was clear the bars that covered the outside and inside of the room were an addition that the humans had put on their apartment. It also appeared that there had once been living flowers that filled the buckets attached to the metal rails. But the plants were withered and brown, nothing but dead sticks in the dirt. Ulquiorra began to question the reason one would need to have such things on their windows. He had only seen such bars in prisons.

His questions vanished as the voice of the young girl soon caught his attention.

"_A new taste shall commence when you transpose. Intending to..., begin, giving in. To those who've passed before and died..., upholding Faith , for more. Inside they tore. Just keep my mind burning strong, Into the gaping emptiness I'll go, On my own. On my own. On my own. On my own._"

Her voice seemed so shaky and pained as if she had something stuck in her chest. But as she continued on, her voice became stronger. The words flowed out as if they had done so hundreds of times before. Ulquiorra was slightly impressed by the tone of her voice and how perfect the song flowed. He wasn't one to listen to music but he couldn't deny a beautiful song when he heard one. He continued to stand as the breeze blew a cool draft through the air.

Inside the young girl began to add more heart into the song, picking up the melody with movement in her arms and head. With confidence flowing in from some mysterious force she plunged into the next verse with a glowing confidence.

"_Disgracefully tied to perversions I'd much rather set aside and leave behind, the honor brought by those has faded slowly. On it's way to now, as if in vain. Just keep my mind burning strong, into the gaping emptiness I'll go. On my own. On my own. On my own. On my own..._"

The last notes came painfully as she had not wished for the song to end. Unfortunately she knew, all songs came to an end eventually. She took a quick glance at the wall to look at the hands on the clock clicking by. A painful tension wrapped itself around her chest as fear clouded her mind. It would only be a matter of moments before her father would stumble home.

Biting hard on her lip and subconsciously setting her hand over her cheek, she got up and moved to the window. The moon shined down in it's full glory as the clouds avoided blocking it's rays. As she gazed out of the window she had this feeling of ease. As if something was watching over her, something that could protect her. But, even with this false feeling of security, the girl was realist and she knew as she stared at the empty streets and dead plants she would just wither away like them. Unless she was lucky enough to live for the next year and a half and run away.

Ulquiorra stared down as the girl stared passed him and into the sky. It was obvious this girl was not one of the spiritual beings in this town. But yet, something about this girl disturbed the cold Espada. It wasn't the fact the girl was staring at him as if she could see into her eyes that disturbed him, it was her eyes themselves. The dark brown orbs were wrapped in blue and black bruises. The left side of her face was slight more swollen than the other.

With a slamming of the door below Ulquiorra realized he had been there too long and had to move on and finish his assignment. The slam caused the girl to flinch and the same fear once again took over, strangling her. She looked outside and that security had vanished.


	2. PtII

**Anime: Bleach**  
><strong>Pairing: OC X Ulquiorra<strong>  
><strong>Summary: There are no such things as<strong> **angels, or miracles, but yet, when a father does this to a daughter, how can one believe there is no heaven when they live in hell? A short tale about escaping.**  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: The girl<strong>  
><strong>Music: Make It Stop(Septembers Children) by Rise Against<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite. I do not own the lyrics written, the credit goes to the music writers and band who play them.<br>_Italics_ are the lyrics the girl sings.**

* * *

><p>Days have went by before the girl was able to play the piano again. A night before, she tried to play while her father was home and he had gotten upset with her. She had hoped if she played she would find that feeling again and be able to stand up to her father. Instead she found what it felt like to have your hand stomped on by an over-weight drunk. Not only that he had kicked her in the ribs a couple of times and slapped her across the face. She didn't mind the slap, it was a sign that he had found boredom in beating her and was leaving. Like a signature at the end of a letter.<p>

When he had made his way to the bar she went to her seat in front of the piano. She sat there, trying to muster the courage to set her fingers on the snow white keys. The keys didn't look the same though. They looked dusted, dingy and fragile. It was like if she touched the instrument it would crumble beneath her fingertips. Was this it, did her father finally strike the fear in her music playing so deep that she couldn't touch it anymore?

Tears dripped onto the keys as they fell from her eyes. She didn't want to be afraid of the piano, this was the only thing she had left that reminded her of her mother. It was her who taught the girl how to play, who showed her the joy music could bring into one's life.

She gave in to the temptations and struck some keys. The pain in her knuckles shot up her arm and caused her to flinch back. But, that wasn't going to stop her, a sort of strength seemed to show itself from the hidden depths of her being and she pushed herself to play again. Even with the pain and the horrible sounds she made, she continued. Eventually the music came and though the tune was more rough and fast paced then her earlier melodies, the sound blended nicely like always.

"_Woah~, woah~. Bang bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled. Been gone forever.  
>It seems like just yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised? Think back to the days we laughed. We braved these bitter storms together. Brought to his knees he cried, but on his feet he died. What God would damn a heart? And what God drove us apart? What God could make it stop? Let this end? Eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this, a weightless step. On the way down singing, woah~, woah~.<em>"

The song continued on, and once again her spirits raised. This time though, her heart seemed tougher, the way she forced through the pain and sang her heart out gave her a glow as if she could take over the world herself.

"_Bang bang from the closet walls, the schoolhouse halls, the shotgun's loaded. Push me and I'll push back. I'm done asking, I demand. From a nation under God, I feel its love like a cattle prod. Born free, but still they hate. Born me, no I can't change. It's always darkest just before the dawn, so stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong. Make it stop. Let this end, eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this, a weightless step. On the way down singing, woah~, woah~._"

Whether it was the convenience of his job, or his own curiosity, Ulquiorra found himself in front of the window once again, watching the girl sing her heart out. He could see the new wounds on her face and hands. He could also notice the way she would wince when she hit a certain note, showing signs of wounds hidden beneath flesh. But, that didn't matter to him, he enjoyed the notes that rang through the silent night air and the melody of her voice.

"_The cold river washed him away, but how could we forget? Gathering the candles, but not their tongues. And too much blood has flown from the wrists, of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss. Who will rise to stop the blood? We're calling for, insisting on, a different beat, yeah. A brand new song!_"

The song was almost inspirational to Ulquiorra, but behind the friendly melody were the secrets of mankind. The horrors they bestow upon themselves, inflicting pain for foolish actions. It's the vary reason Ulquiorra hated the inferior species.

Maybe it was the volume of her voice, or the drowning of the music that blocked out the sounds of the harsh world, but the young girl could not hear when her father stumbled home once again.

He was early tonight. The drunken haze had been kicked out of his sanctuary for fighting and was sent to the hell he drank away from. The large man stumbled into the room, slamming the door open loudly. The girl screamed as her hands slammed on the keys. Her father hissed from the sound as he ran toward her and tackled her to the ground.

The smell of whiskey was strong on his breath as he drank the liquor on the rocks. The glassy look in his once bright blue eyes looked right through his daughter that cried beneath him. His short unkempt hair was thinning and becoming grey, dulling the golden locks he once showed off. Ever since his wife had died, he spiralled to nothing-ness, ruining the lives around him. He looked down at the girl, the spitting image of his wife as she squirmed under his weight.

The girl hollered out as his weight pushed on wounds from days before. His one hand had a tight grasp around her throat, causing a thick pressure to build in her head.

Ulquiorra stood in front of the window as the father knelt there, punching the girl in the face, screaming profanities and blaming her for everything. He blamed her for looking like her, singing like her, playing like her, even went as far as blaming her for the older woman's death. Even a lowly Hollow would be disgusted by the sight, but that is human kind.

Hours later the girl was curled up on her bed, trying to quiet her cries and forget the throbbing pain throughout her body. Her mind was travelling into a dark place, one that would free her from the misery of life, a place where pain didn't exist. Trying to avoid such sinister thoughts she clenched her eyes shut and hummed a tune.

Ulquiorra stood in the room watching the girl fight with herself. There was something inside of him that even he couldn't grasp. He could only presume it was something similar to sympathy or pity. With a pen and paper that sprawled on a desk in her room, he wrote a message.

"Will you sacrifice yourself to escape?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I was thinking, I might turn this into a more longer, comical story. With maybe someone else..., possibly. Something where the girl would fall for the Espada/Shinigami over the notes... and that's all I got so far. Any input? Well, I hope you enjoyed this weeks update. Thank you for those who have alert/favorite/reviewed on this story. :)  
><strong>


	3. PtIII

**Anime: Bleach**  
><strong>Pairing: OC X Ulquiorra<strong>  
><strong>Summary: There are no such things as<strong> **angels, or miracles, but yet, when a father does this to a daughter, how can one believe there is no heaven when they live in hell? A short tale about escaping.**  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: The girl<strong>  
><strong>Music: Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wear Parada<strong>  
><strong> :A New Hope by Broken Iris<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite. I do not own the lyrics written, the credit goes to the music writers and band who play them.<br>_Italics_ are the lyrics the girl sings.  
>AN: Final Part of this story! Hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you and have a great summer!  
>P.s Holy crud buckets! My apologies! I had meant to put this up oh so long ago and I thought I had. I haven't been home in the past 2 and a half weeks so maybe it slipped my mind... SORRY! Forgive me!<br>**

* * *

><p>Many cold nights went by as the girl held on tightly to the note that was left on her piano. She questioned who or what could leave such a thing in her cage, but when she touched the letter, the same feeling of security overcame her. She sat in front of her piano staring out into the night sky, waiting for the world to change, for something to save her.<p>

"_What would it take, for things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow. I know, this isn't much, but I know I could, I could be better. I don't think I deserve it, selflessness. Find your way into my heart. All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer."_

Her voice was quiet yet passionate. She did not want to wake her father but she couldn't help but let out the song in her head. She would never believe in angels, or miracles, but when a father does this to a daughter, how can one believe there is no heaven when they live in hell?

_"What would it take, for things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow. Are we meant to be empty handed? I know I could, I could be better. I don't think I deserve it, selflessness. Find your way into my heart. All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer. What would it take? What would it take? What would it take, for things to be quiet?_"

Ulquiorra had finally returned to see the girl sitting in front of her piano singing a song to herself. Clasped tightly against her chest was the note he had left. The look in her eyes was empty, empty and cold. Strutting through the wall he walked passed the girl and moved to the desk where he wrote once again.

"What is your answer girl?"

The girl could feel the presence again, the strong sense of security that she had been grasping for since the first day. That security she heard people claim so many times before. It'll be okay, it'll get better, everything will work out in the end. Over and over she has heard people claim such things are possible. But now, now she had this surreal feeling that it really was true. That feeling that made one question their own sanity.

A gust of wind made it's way through the tiny opening of the window and the piece of paper seemed to coast it's way to the piano. With a glimmer from the moon the white sheet caught her dull brown eyes. Though weary at first, she eventually drifted toward the note. In he same cursive writing she read the words.

Her heart began to race and a fear pulsed through her. Desperately she glanced around, trying to find some explanation for these unreal happenings. But when she could hear the rustling of her father, an explanation wasn't needed. Snatching the pen she scratched her answer underneath the question.

"I will do anything."

Ulquiorra watched as tears poured down her face. People don't take such phenomenons lightly, but he was impressed the somewhat calm composer of the girl.

As if it were magic, she watched the pen move and the letters appear before her eyes on the sheet of paper.

"You will sacrifice your life, your soul, erase your existence?"

He watched her read the words and watched the hesitation in her hand as she grabbed the pen once again. Though she was hesitant, her eyes showed determination. Ulquiorra watched as she turned the page and began to write. Tears stained the paper and smudged the ink as she wrote.

"My existence is to **escape**. "

Ulquiorra watched as the girl stand straight up and closed her eyes. It's as if she knew what would happen to her next and she was eager to reach it. He couldn't understand what brought him to do such a thing, but inside he felt a closeness to her. It was if he understood what she felt under it all.

With a swift strike he thrust his hand straight through her chest. Warm blood splashed over the piano and dripped off his fingertips as they poked out of her back.

The pain was something she couldn't describe. Her entire body felt as if it was dropped into burning oil. Every piece of her scorched and inside she wanted to scream to her hearts content, but nothing but gasps of air retracted from her mouth. This intense pain continued for 5 seconds as her soul was ripped out of her body.

Ulquiorra pulled out his hand and grasped the chain that held onto the soul of the girl. Her chain was broken and her body fell limp on the floor with a dull thud. The two just stood, staring at one another.

This was the first time the girl had laid eyes on Ulquiorra. It was a shock to her to see the short, lean man, dressed in white and black. His skin was shockingly pale and his eyes were the most brilliant emerald one could dream of seeing. Her hand drifted towards his face, hovering centimetres over his ice cold skin, tracing one of the green lines that crawled down his cheeks. What interested her the most was the strange skull on the side of his head with a horn sticking out. Then she noticed the hole in his chest, a similar hole to which was now in her own dead body.

The girl would say nothing to him though. She stayed silent with a smile on her face. Because for the first time, she felt absolutely nothing. She felt completely, empty.

"Thank you, Guardian Angel."

"I am no angel. Now follow me."

Ulquiorra answered with a dull tone before he flicked his wrist and a ripple cut through the air. A black dimension stood before the girl's vary eyes and she couldn't do anything but stare bewildered. This was a lot for a realist to take in. But loyally, the girl followed behind Ulquiorra and with a skip in her step she quietly sang to herself. Her voice echoed through the black dimension and danced on the winds of the town.

"_To your grave, I spoke, holding a red, red rose. Gust of freezing cold air, whispers to me, that you are gone. Always, always asking questions. My life is overrated but I never, never expected that I'd underestimated my love for you. To your grave, I spoke, holding a red, red rose. Gust of freezing cold air, whispers to me, you're gone. Always, always just out of reach from my, over frustrated, shameful hands. And I never, never expected that I would ever, no never take for granted our precious time. To your grave, I spoke, holding a red, red rose. Gust of freezing cold air, whispers to me you're gone. Spent a lifetime of holding on just to let go. I guess I'll spend another lifetime, searching for a new hope. To your grave, I spoke, holding a red, red rose. Gust of freezing cold air, whispers to me you're gone. Spent a lifetime of holding on just to let go. I guess I'll spend another lifetime, searching for a new hope. A new hope, a new hope, a new hope._"

Leaving a little bit of hope for those who held none.


End file.
